Team Doki: From Past To Present/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the episode "Team Doki: From Past To Present" from Season 1. Transcript Doki: '(''to the viewers) Hey, everyone! We're planning a special party! Come on! ''Theme song sequence'' ''The episode begins'' (Opening shot: Team Doki is flying home for a big party.) 'Gabi: '(from o.s.) Listen up, guys. We're almost home. Time to go through my party checklist. (Gabi goes through her party checklist.) '' '''Gabi: '''Are the party games set up? '''Mundi: '(to Gabi) All waiting at the clubhouse! 'Gabi: '''Check! Ice cream cake? '''Oto: '(to Gabi) In the clubhouse freezer! 'Gabi: '''Check! And the presents? '''Anabella: '''We are still wrapping them, Gabi. Don't peek! '''Doki and Anabella: '(they giggle) 'Doki: '''Don't worry, Gabi. Our Team Doki 1-year birthday party is ALL SET! It's gonna be ''AWESOME!! (Fico grabs his ukulele. He is about to sing his official party song.) '' '''Fico: '''Just like my official party song!! (''quasi Justin Timberlake style) CHECK! IT! OUT!!! ''Song: We're Friends Through and Through (first 2 lines only)'' (Fico strums his ukulele and sings the song.) '''Fico: In a year of expeditions, We travel far and wide. Becoming such good friends, On all those bumpy rides... Song excerpt ends Mundi: 'Catchy song, Fico! '''Fico: '''Thanks! But it's not done yet. I'm still trying to finish the words. You know what would help? A PRESENT BREAK! ''(Fico snatches Doki's present.) '' '''Fico: '(excitedly) Ooh! (laughs) Is this mine? ''(Now Gabi snatches the present.) '' '''Gabi: (laughs) Hands off, mister! Doki: Yeah. We've all agreed NOT to open them until our party back at the clubhouse! (Fico comes to Oto. He thinks they want to fly the plane faster.) Fico: '(''worried) Come on, Oto?! Can't we go any faster??!! '''Oto: Oh, you bet we can. Mundi: I don't think we should. LOOK!!! We can't fly through the storm like that!! (Uh oh. They are about to approach the storm.) '' '''Oto:' (with courage) Well, lucky for us, I know how to fly around it. (The plane flies through the thunderstorm and Team Doki screams; Fico runs away as the ride gets bumpy.) '' '''Mundi:' OTO!!! The storm is too big to go around!! Oto: Roger that. (to the kids in the back seats) Emergency landing, everyone! Buckle up! (Doki, Fico, Gabi and Anabella buckle their seatbelts. The plane takes a topsy-turvy route, and the presents fall down and tumble and the Team screams. Suddenly, the plane makes a crash landing into Swamp Weewannanoh. Doki jumps out of his seat and says the next line.) '' '''Doki:' Another perfect... (Oh dear. We spy a big splash of water splashing onto Doki's head. Too bad his head is all wet now, and so is the plane.) Doki: (sadly) ...Landing! Gabi: I wouldn't say perfect... we're in a HUGE SWAMP! (Doki opens up the umbrella; Gabi walks under it.) Gabi: 'And look! Another leak!! ''(A drop of water plops on Anabella's head. The plane seems to be leaking! Fico sees the presents almost about to get wet, which horrifies him, and screams. He found a way to keep them dry, and snatched Doki's umbrella. Now, that wasn't very nice, isn't it?) '' '''Fico: '(singsong) I kept the presents dry! (normal voice) Party saved! YEAH! '''Mundi: But it looks like we're grounded until the storm passes. Team Doki: Awww! (Doki perks up of an idea. Can they have a party here?) Doki: I have an idea! Scene dissolves to the "campsite" where the party will be planned (Everyone else looks up at Doki's great idea - he uses a parachute to be a big umbrella. That should help them keep themselves dry, until the storm passes.) '' '''Gabi: '''Using a parachute like a big umbrella is a great idea, Doki! '''Anabella:' (hopefully) It is, but... I wish we were back home, having our party with balloons, and games and... (sadly, with melancholy) EVERYTHING. (Mundi mistakenly ties up duct tape around Oto's hand. Now his hand is stuck to the parachute.) Oto: Whoops! (Mundi takes off the tape from his hand.) Mundi: (carelessly) Sorry, Oto. Doki: (worried) I know that this isn't what we planned, but what else can we do? Fico: I know one thing we can do - OPEN OUR PRESENTS!!! Please, please, pleeeeaaaase!!! Doki: (laughs) OK. (Doki jumps down.) Doki: I guess we can at least do that. The others: (they giggle) Fico: Ooh, YES!!! (Anabella presents the first gift to Fico.) Anabella: Here, Fico. We've all picked it put, but Mundi wrapped it. Fico: (excited) Oh, boy!! (He opens the first gift: a multi-tool magnifying glass.) Fico: '(''gasps) A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!! You guys are the best! '''Doki: Not just any magnifying glass, (singsong) Look in the handle! (Fico pushes the bottom handle button, and out pop tools!) Fico: (surprised) A MULTI-TOOL MAGNIFYING GLASS???!!! Gabi: With a screwdriver?! Tweezers?! A bicycle pump??!! Fico: And look! A HARMONICA!!! (Fico takes a deep breath, and plays a discordant note on it. The others cover their ears in despair.) Fico: Thanks, guys. I've wanted a magnifying glass since our very first expedition, remember? Doki: Of course I do. It's how we've met. Gabi: Hey! Maybe THAT'S something we can do until the storm passes -- TELL THE STORY OF OUR FIRST EXPEDITION! The others: Yay! / Let's do it! Gabi: I never did remember exactly how you and Fico first met. Anabella: I LOVE stories, even when I already know how they end! Doki: Go ahead, Fico. You start! (Fico is about to tell the story of their first expedition.) '' '''Fico: '''OK, Picture it: A bright sunny day exactly 1 year ago... 'Scene dissolve to Fico's side of the story' ''(Fico is skateboarding around town and eating a lollipop.) Fico: '(''from o.s.) I was expertly riding my skateboard down the street when... ''(Fico trips over a rock and screams. He then bumps into Doki, who's almost done with a banner) '' '''Fico: (sheepishly) Uh-huh. I'm Fico. Oops! (chuckles while spying a lollipop on Doki's face) Sorry! Doki: No problem, Fico. I'm Doki! I'm opening up a detective scan to help people find their answers to their questions. Do you have any questions you need answered? Fico: Umm... not right now, but I can help you put up your sign. (Fico trips up again, and falls down, but all of a sudden, Ta-da! The banner is back up.) Fico: Cool! I TOTALLY meant to do that. (chuckles) That looks awesome! We make a pretty good team, Doki. Well, see you around. (But then, Fico is shocked that his lollipop is missing!) Fico: Hey... WHERE'S MY LOLLIPOP?! I put it in the jar, but now it's GONE!!! (But then, Doki spies a clue.) '' '''Doki:' Look, a clue. Sticky footprints! Fico: (gasp; scared) THAT MEANS SOMEONE STOLE MY LOLLIPOP!!! Doki: And that means IT'S DETECTIVE DOKI'S FIRST CASE! Fico: (singing) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, something we need to know-oh-oh! Scene dissolves back to the party (Fico strums up a happy tune on his ukulele, and Doki is about to ask him something.) Doki: '''Fico! We weren't Team Doki yet. '''Fico: (laughing) Sorry! I couldn't help myself! (normally) Uh, speaking of helping, here, Gabi -- I wrapped it myself. Gabi: (sweetly) Aww! (chuckles) (She opens up the next gift: an animal first aid kit.) Gabi: A FIRST AID KIT FOR ANIMALS?! Thank you! This is PERFECT!!! We really could have used this on our first expedition, remember? Scene dissolve to Gabi's side of the story Gabi: (from o.s.) I just found this injured bird. I was just about to pull him out of the bush when... (Fico bumps into Gabi. Doki walks over to the two.) Fico: I've got it, Doki. I've got our candy thief!! Uh... (childishly) Tickle-tickle-tickle! (Gabi laughs happily as Fico continues to tickle her hooves.) Fico: Ruthless thief! Where's my candy?! Gabi: I am NOT a thief -- ha ha ha! -- and I am NOT a fool! What are you guys doing?! Doki: I'm Detective Doki! And this is Fico. We're trying to find out where Fico's lollipop went. Fico: I know where it went, (groans) and I'm not letting go until she gives it back. Gabi: OK. 3 things: Number 1: My name is Gabi. Number 2: I am trying to help an injured bird... Angelo: (coos) Gabi: And Number 3: I didn't take your candy. Fico: How didn't we know you didn't take my lollipop? Doki: (boldly) I know how -- let's compare Gabi's feet to the footprints we found! Gabi: Never mind my feet. I have to help that poor bird, he's hiding in that... flower bush! Doki: I tell you what: we'll help you with the bird if you help us find Fico's lollipop. Deal? Gabi: OK... but hurry!! Where are the footprints we're talking about? (Doki takes out his notebook from his detective set, and says the next line.) Doki: Right here! (He puts down the notebook to show the sticky clues to Fico and Gabi.) Gabi: See? I couldn't be your candy thief -- my feet are too big! Besides, those are bird footprints. Angelo: (coos offscreen) (The three spy a clue when we see a metal shine.) DING! Doki: Hey, look! That's not just a bird in there! I see something metal! Fico: (questioned) Metal?! Maybe it's a robot candy thief!! GET 'EM!!! (Fico runs away as quick as possible, but Doki tags him and stops him.) Doki: Calm down! Gabi: Yeah. (sotto voce) You'll scare the bird! (she grunts to try to get Angelo) I think I can get him... (Fico grabs Gabi's legs, to show up teamwork.) Gabi: (straining) And I got the bird... pull me out! (Pop goes Gabi and the bird she caught, and his name is Angelo, of course. She gets back up.) Angelo: (coos) Gabi: Huh? The wings are hurt. I bet he can't fly. Angelo: '(''coos sadly) '''Doki: Look! It has a tag. That's the metal thing I saw. Gabi: WHOA!! It says he is a homing pigeon. Fico: 'Homing'?! What does that mean?! Gabi: (to Fico) It means it's great at finding its way home. And this bird is a looong way from home. Check out his address! (reads off his tag) Marcelo's Cafe, Venice, Italy! Doki: Wow! (suspicious) But how did he get HERE?! Gabi: Sometimes, homing pigeons get blown, of course, or catch rides at ships at sea. The tag says his name is Angelo! (Angelo flies away from Gabi's arms, and Doki must be apt to catch him.) Doki: Whoa! (he finally catches him) Phew! I think we need a bird kit for this guy... at least until we can figure out how to get him home. Gabi: (tenderly to Angelo) Don't worry, little pigeon. We'll take care of you. Angelo: (coos) Scene dissolves back to the party (Gabi gets distraught from Fico strumming his ukulele badly, but Fico figures out some words for the "Friends" song.) Fico: That's it!! My song should mention ALL OF YOU in it, like... (clears throat) (singing) Gabi loves all animals, even pigeo--ns! She's brave and smart and --'' (''stops singing and groans) Aww! NOTHING rhymes with 'pigeon'!! Oto: (gives Fico some hot chocolate) Maybe a smidget of hot chocolate will help you think. Mundi: At least being stuck here is helping you with your song, Fico. (Mundi puts in some marshmallows for Fico's beverage and it's a hot chocolate break for them! Doki takes a sip and has a hot chocolate moustache on his face.) '' '''Doki:' Yeah. This is actually kind of fun. Gabi: (chuckles) Anabella: (sadly) Still, this isn't as much fun as the party we've planned at the clubhouse. (Mundi hands the next present to Anabella.) Mundi: This will cheer you up, Anabella. Anabella: Oh, it's SOOOOOO beautiful!! (She opens her next present: a set of art supplies.) '' '''Anabella:' (with joy) ART SUPPLIES!!! Thanks, guys! I love to draw! (She picks up her favorite pretty red crayon.) Anabella: And sometimes it really comes in handy... Scene dissolves to Anabella's side of the story (Anabella is creatively drawing a hand-drawn map of Italy.) Anabella: (from o.s.) Remember the story? I was coloring with a pretty red crayon, when... (We hear Doki, Fico and Gabi laughing in the distance and Angelo cooing. They are walking to Anabella.) Anabella: Hi! (tenderly, while looking at Angelo) What a cute little bird! Angelo: (coos) Anabella: Is he hurt? Doki: Yes, and he is also far from his home, in Venice, Italy. Gabi: And we don't know where that is. Doki: So we have to find a bird cage, and a map. Fico: (finishes the sentence) And my lollipop! (What is Fico even saying?) Fico: I'm just saying. (Anabella knows where Venice is! She leads the trio to help out.) Anabella: I can help with the map part! (The quartet help out together with the map.) Doki: (to Anabella) AWESOME!! You're really artistic! (reads Anabella's signature) Anabella...? Anabella: Thank you. (singsong) And even though it's not labeled yet... (normal voice) I bet YOU can find Italy. Doki: How can we do that?! (Anabella is giving clues about Italy to the three friends.) Anabella: It's shaped like a boot, and I made it PIZZA-COLORED! (Doki takes a look at the girl flamingo's map.) Doki: Hmmmm... hmmmm... (he finally found Italy) THERE IT IS!! (Fico's stomach growls, as we see his stomach is jonesing for some pizza.) Fico: (a bit dreadfully) I wish I had some pizza! I'M HUNGRY... (sadly but a bit angrily) since a certain pigeon ate my candy... Gabi: (sternly) Birds DON'T eat candy. (questioned) At least I don't think they do... Angelo: (coos) Doki: Hey! We've never tested Angelo's feet! (Doki takes Angelo from Gabi's hands.) Doki: (softly) This won't hurt a bit, little guy. (He uses the bird to stamp some sticky lollipop stamp of his feet on a test paper, and Fico knew it was the same footprints as earlier.) Fico: A-HA!! I knew it!!! The same sticky green footprints!! Gabi: (sternly, but not happy) So?! That DOESN'T prove he ate your candy! Doki: No... But maybe THIS will! (He uses a small piece of wipes to wipe off Angelo's beak. He coos as Doki wipes it off. And now, what is this? No candy on it.) Doki: No candy on his beak. Then... who would have eaten it...? Gabi: Never mind that now. We found out where Italy is! But we still need a cage for Angelo. (to Anabella) Anabella? Do you know where we can find a bird cage? Anabella: No! I know where maybe we can build one! (She takes out her old pink glittery backpack.) Doki: (with some luck) A backpack? That's a smart way to carry things! Hmmmm...maybe I should get one. Anabella: Come with me! (The three friends come with Anabella to find a backpack.) Scene dissolves back to the party Anabella: You mean our expedition packs were MY idea? Doki: Yep. (Anabella gasps. The parachute is about to burst again... and the fire is poured out! All of them, well, not all, got wet.) Anabella: (quasi Eliza Doolittle) AAAOOOOWWW!!! (Anabella is NOT happy. And Fico's ukulele is wet. The hole inside it has water! He poured it out, unhappily.) Mundi: Don't worry! I will fix it with my handy-dandy -- (despairingly) TOTALLY EMPTY ROLL OF DUCT TAPE???!!! Sorry, guys. THAT was MY LAST ROLL. (Anabella fist bumps with Oto and luckily, she has lots more for her.) Anabella: I think it's time... (grabs the duct tape gift for Mundi) for Mundi to open her present! (Mundi opens the next present: more duct tape! Now Mundi is so happy.) Mundi: DUCT TAPE!!! Thanks, guys! This ALWAYS comes in handy! Even on our first expedition! (chuckles) Remember when we met? In one of my favorite places in the whole world -- THE JUNKYARD!! Scene dissolves to Oto and Mundi's side of the story (We enter the junkyard, where Oto and Mundi are trying to find stuff to repair the plane.) Gabi: Good idea, Anabella. Anybody see a bird cage? Doki: There's so much COOL stuff to go through here! Fico: Don't worry! I'm about to get a bird's eye view! (Oh dear! Fico trips off his skateboard once again, landing into a plane seat. Poor old Fico!) Oto: (gasp) (Fico pops out of that broken seat.) Mundi: (to Fico) Are you OK? Oto: (singsong) I'm OK. (Fico gets up from a bunch of junkyard scraps, and shakes his head. He's doing fine, too.) Fico: Me too! (sadly) But I tore your seat! Sorry. Mundi: Don't worry. It's nothing a little duct tape can fix! (she fixes the tape onto the seat, and all set now) Good as new. (she now introduces herself and Oto) By the way, I'm Mundi and that's Oto! (Oto waves to Fico.) Fico: (introduces himself to the duo) I'm Fico. Doki: And I'm Doki! We're looking for stuff to build a home for this pigeon. Gabi: A temporary home, just until we can get him back to his real home in Venice, Italy. Mundi: (happily) Ah! Well, we have just the thing you need! (The whole team is surprised about the newly built plane.) Doki: (surprised) You have YOUR OWN PLANE???!!! (Angelic voices sing when the plane is presented) Oto: We've built it ourselves, out of stuff we found here. Mundi and I can build anything! (Mundi and Oto give a high-five-fist-bump.) Fico: (skids over to the plane with glee) And it REALLY FLIES?! You can take it anywhere you want??!! Like, the North Pole, or Africa?! OR THE BIGGEST LOLLIPOP FACTORY IN THE WORLD???!!! (Fico shows lollipop eyes when he says "World". Fico must be dreaming about lollipops again.) Mundi: (chuckles) Yeah. We've been to LOTS of places! But not Venice, Italy. Oto: Yeah, we mostly flew around this block. Mundi: We can take your bird there is you want. (Gabi hugs Mundi happily.) Gabi: That would be AMAZING!!! Oto: Then, let's get my new pilot seats installed and TAKE TO THE SKY! Doki: What are we waiting for?! It's go time...takeoff time...action time...hmmm, let's see. We're going on an expedition to Venice. (Doki finally declares it! He knew it was time for an expedition - the most fun part of all!) Doki: It's expedition time! The others: (cheering) "The Expedition Song" begins Team Doki: Let's go! Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! (Let's go!) We're Team Doki! We've got a question, Something we need to know-oh-oh! Mundi: (spoken) Venice, Italy, here we come! Team Doki: Hey, Team Doki! Everybody get ready! Now it's time to go! There's something we need to know! It's expedition time! Doki: (spoken) Let's go! Song ends Scene changes back to the party (Oto and Mundi are pretending to be an airplane, flying around the rest of the team.) Mundi: Wheeeeee!!! (chuckles) That take off was one of our wilder ones, wasn't it?! The others: Mm-hmm! Fico: And you ALWAYS bring us home safe and sound! Mundi: Speaking of sound, listen!! The rain stopped!!! (A ray of sunshine, and the rain finally coming to the halt, the storm has almost passed.) Doki: You're right! The sun is coming out! Oto: The storm is over!! We can fly home! (It's a sunny day once more.) Anabella: (she pirouettes, and poses) Aww, but right now, we've just got to THE BEST PART OF THE STORY! Fico: (looks at his growling stomach) But I'm hungry!! And all of the party food is BACK AT THE CLUBHOUSE!! (Mundi perks up with another idea.) Mundi: Maybe it's time to give Oto HIS present! (Oto opens his last present -- a pasta making machine.) Oto: Ah! A PASTA MAKING MACHINE!! Thanks, guys! I haven't had homemade noodles since Venice! I can't wait to get started! (He runs off to make the pasta.) Doki: (to Oto) But Oto? It's YOUR turn to tell the story! Oto: Not now, Doki. I'm gonna make spaghetti -- (gasps) SWAMP-GHETTI! Doki: (chuckles) OK! I will tell the last part! (from o.s.) After we all got through that first bumpy takeoff... Scene dissolves to Venice, Italy Doki: ...It was smooth flying, all the way to Venice, Italy. But when we got there, we had a tiny problem! Remember? Mundi: Oto? Where are we going to land? Oto: (worried) I was going to use a street, but I don't see any! Gabi: That's because the streets were made of WATER! Doki: (from o.s.) It's a good thing Oto's got his first-ever genius idea! Sailors: Huh? Hmmph?! (The Sailors see an approaching runaway plane. They dive down, thinking it was pretty scary, but it was pretty amazing to see a plane do such an amazing trick as this.) Sailors: BRAVO!!! Team Doki: Woo-hoo! / Yeah! / Whoo! / Yay! Oto: A perfect landing! Doki: You can say that again! Now, let's get you home, Angelo. Gabi: Next stop, Marcelo's Cafe! Oto: Uh, you guys go ahead. Mundi and I'd better talk to those guys about our new landing here. (The plane has finally come to a stop. We finally see a sad Marcelo, longing for our little pigeon.) Marcelo: (sadly) My poor little pigeon... what if I never see you again? (Team Doki to the rescue! And Angelo too. They popped out to return Angelo back to him. Marcelo's mood suddenly lifts up, when we hear a coo from Angelo.) Marcelo: I can't believe my ears. (happily) Angelo?! Is it really you??!! Angelo: (coos happily) Marcelo: Ah! IT IS YOU!!! And you've brought friends! Angelo: (coos) Marcelo: Oh, and have they brought you?! Doki: He's sprained his wing and couldn't fly. So we brought him home in our friends' plane! Marcelo: (with tears of joy) Grazie! (Italian for "Thank you.") I don't know how to thank you all! Angelo: (coos) (My goodness. Fico's stomach growls again, he's hungry for some spaghetti.) Fico: I might have an idea, Mr. Onza-Cafe-with-lots-of-delicious-food! (smacks his lips) Yum-yum-yum-yum! Doki, Anabella and Gabi: Fico! Fico: WHAT?! (It's time for a celebration with spaghetti and meatballs, of course.) Team Doki: Mmm. / Yummy! (Gabi looks sternly at Fico's silly eating habits, and when Fico falls down, Gabi knows she hates people with poor manners.) Doki: (happily) I wish I had a camera. Anabella: (to Marcelo) This spaghetti is DELICIOUS, Marcelo! Marcelo: Thank you, bellissima. But I had help from your friend, Oto! Oto: He showed me how to use a pasta machine -- CHECK IT OUT! (Oto whirs up the pasta making machine and everyone is sprayed in spaghetti!) The others: Agh! / LOOK OUT!! (They are covered in spaghetti, and they giggle.) Gabi: What an AMAZING day!! We've saved a bird, and made new friends... Doki: And flew all the way to Italy! We should do this again and again!! Oto: Yeah! After all, we have a plane, with wheels and pontoons. (Fico decides it is time for something to remember every place they go.) Fico: We should do something to remember every expedition. Mundi: Like... each destination on a map!! (You know what Anabella is doing: Expedition Stamps.) Anabella: And I can make stickers for everyone! I've already started. SEE?! (The Sticker shows a picture of the team and Angelo, hand drawn.) The others: (amazed) Ooh! / Wow! (But then... Anabella's green crayon melted into the sun, like a lollipop, and she got green wax on her hands.) Anabella: (distraught) What happened to my green crayon?! It felt HOT AND STICKY!! Fico: Speaking of green and sticky, that reminds me: (remembers that lollipop problem from earlier) WE DIDN'T SOLVE THE MYSTERY! WHERE DID MY LOLLIPOP GO??!! Doki: (precisely with some doubt) I think I know... (surprisingly found the answer) Look!! See how the sun is shining through Marcelo's glasses? They are magnifying the light, making it brighter and hotter! That is what melted the crayon. (The light of the sun hits Marcelo's glasses, and the pink crayon melts, too.) Fico: Do you think Doki's magnifying glass could do the same thing? Doki: Sure. (The lollipop problem flashback returns, so we remember who was the real candy thief -- it is Angelo, indeed.) Doki: (from o.s.) That's why I'm so careful with it, it can make things hot enough to melt... like your lollipop! Remember?! You put it behind the magnifying glass, it must've magnified the sun's heat enough to melt your lollipop. Gabi: (from o.s.) Then, Angelo walked right through your melted candy, making sticky, green footprints! (We now enter the present time again.) Fico: Wow. Mystery solved! And I've learned something else too... from now on, I am keeping my candy, (deliberately) where it be-longs, IN MY STOMACH! The others: (laughter) Scene changes back to the party Anabella: (finishing the story) And Team Doki went on lots and lots of expeditions... happily every after! Team Doki: Yeah! (laughter) (Doki feels happy about the story of Team Doki, which made him feel appreciated.) Doki: It was nice of you guys to name our team after me! That was THE BEST GIFT EVER! (Oh, wait. Mundi has one last gift for our boy dog.) Mundi: Don't be to sure about that! Gabi: Anabella wrapped it but it's from ALL OF US! (Doki finds a portable video camera -- as one very last special gift to record the song at the end of the special.) Doki: WHOA!! A MINI VIDEO CAMERA!! It's so tiny, we'll be able to take it anywhere! Oto: You can strap it to your hat... Gabi: Or your backpack... Fico: Or your jet-pack! If we ever get a jet pack... OOH! (excitedly) Can we get a jet pack??!! Doki: Maybe, someday. Fico: YES!!! Doki: I'd thought being stuck here would wreck our day, but telling our story would be a GREAT way to celebrate! Fico: And the best of all, it helped me finish this: (like a Broadway announcer) Presenting... the world premiere of my "Team Doki's Celebration Song"! Words and music by Fico -- all rights reserved. Doki: (from o.s. and onto the screen) Wait, Fico! (he turns on the camera) OK... ACTION!!! (Now, it is time for Team Doki to sing a bright, happy, joyful and rousing celebration song! Fico strums up the tune on his ukulele and the happy song begins.) Song: We're Friends Through and Through (First verse:) Fico: In a year of expeditions, We travel far and wide. Doki: (spoken) We certainly did! Fico: Becoming such good friends, On all those bumpy rides... Gabi: (spoken) Another perfect landing? Fico: From the creative Anabella, To Gabi who's so wise, To Oto and to Mundi, Their ideas are super-sized! (Second verse:) Gabi: And then, there's funny Fico... Fico: With a cool and awesome song! Anabella: And Doki brings us together. Team Doki: That's why our team's so stro----ng! (Chorus - sung twice:) Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Doki:' We're friends through and through! Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! (Instrumental bridge for 2 bars) Anabella: (spoken; while spinning out of control) Whoooaaa!! Mundi: (spoken) Oh...! (Third verse:) Fico: We've planned a great big party... Oto and Mundi: Then it rained on our parade! THUNDER Fico: Even though our plans are spoiled, Our friends we'll never trade! Doki: (spoken) It still turned out great! Fico: Our first year of expedition Was such amazing fun, That none of us can't wait To start out o----n... Team Doki: (spoken) THE SECOND ONE!!! (Chorus - sung twice:) Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! Fico: Wherever we go... Others: Wherever we go... Fico: Whatever we do... Others: Whatever we do... Fico: We stick together --'' '''Team Doki:' We're friends through and through! Mundi, Gabi and Anabella: (spoken) All right!!! (giggling) Doki, Fico and Oto: (spoken; overlapping Mundi, Gabi and Anabella) Oh, yeah!!! Song ends THE END Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Double-length Episode Transcripts